


Blood Stained Ivory

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: if you are taking requests, can you do one where where the reader is an Indominus Rex handler and the indominus escapes
Kudos: 11





	Blood Stained Ivory

Not just anyone could hack it working at Jurassic World. Sure it was easy enough to work at the resort, to run one of the stands or work in a restaurant. Anywhere else and you’d consider customer service and hospitality a more difficult thing than most jobs but not here. The park had the worst time hiring and keeping handlers for its dinosaurs. It was only natural of course, it wasn’t exactly a job field that showed up on high school career assessments or something you went to college for. They had to select people that they thought would be able to take care of these animals. The herbivores tended to keep their handlers without many issues.

The carnivores were a whole other mess of trouble. Most of them had gone through at least one handler, some of them quite a few more than that. That wasn’t even counting the regular workers who cycled through the carnivore paddocks faster than anything. Plain and simple, it took a very particular sort of person to be able to work with what were largely considered the most dangerous animals on the island. Depending on who you asked it also took a certain level of dedication and to most a certain degree of insanity as well.

You had gotten luck of the draw when it came to the park choosing a handler for their newest attraction. The usual drill was that after hatching, which you would be expected to be there for, the new dinosaur is nurtured by veterinarians and other staff for three months before being released in to its new paddock. At the time you didn’t understand why they were breaking that procedure and sending the two hatchlings to their paddock so much sooner. Indominus Rex they called them, depending on the translation it meant either fierce or untamable king. You had no idea how true that would turn out to be.

You were wary of the whole thing, the idea of a new species that had been cooked together in a lab. At least with the others there was some sort of scientific idea of how they behaved, what to expect from them, any sort of data at all. Indominus had no such information and all they would tell you about it was that it was a base genome from the T-Rex. Still, you’d always enjoyed working with the carnivores well enough, you’d probably worked at least for a little while with every one of them that you could. So to a point it was exciting for you to finally have your own instead of just being one of the assistants. This could be huge for you, your first dinosaur of your own and it was a never before seen creation. You had been so eager to work with the pair that were scheduled to hatch, right up until you saw them.

It hadn’t been the hatching that left you with a sick feeling in your stomach, it was the newborns themselves. Clawing their way from the eggs with already terrifying looking claws and eyes that pierced right through you with a color that reminded you of fire. If terrifying people was what they had been aiming for they got it spot on. But still you named them, determined to not mess this chance up. Frost and Ivory they would be, named for the colors they reminded you of.

Frost had been the first born and bigger of the two, her skin a beautiful icy blue tone. She was also the calmest of the pair, not clamoring around, just assessing her surroundings and deciding whether or not there were any threats to her or her sister. Frost was careful in that regard, and immediately protective of her smaller counterpart.

Ivory on the other hand, with her off-white coloring, was smaller but she made up for it with energy. She was all over anywhere she could get and didn’t seem to care that everyone in the room was much bigger than she was. She was also the first to draw blood, as all the carnivores inevitably did. They had just handed her to you, some new attempts they’d started to help the handlers bond with their charges. She immediately decided you were a climbing post and that she didn’t like being held and just like that her claws had sunk in to you. By the time you were done you needed a new shirt because the old one was clawed up and a few of the wounds needed stitches.

You joked about wearing body armor after that, the scars on your chest and shoulder a testimate that even freshly hatched these animals were no joke. Physical contact with them was kept to a minimum in light of that, and what contact there was had to be done very carefully. At a month old they were released into the paddock and the rate that they’d already grown was staggering. Staggering and generally terrifying and made you more untrusting of the situation than you had been before.

Things with the girls were far from easy, and injuries were far from rare. One of your assistant handlers nearly lost an arm to Frost and most of the rest had threatened to quit all together. Ivory went as far as attempting to break the glass. Though you hadn’t threatened resignation, you had warned your bosses that these animals were not willing to be handled as it was. You weren’t sure what they intended to do as far as making them an attraction but you didn’t think it was going to work.

One morning, well before dawn, you were awoken by frantic calls and the insistence that you needed to get to the paddock immediately. When you got there everyone already there was silent and when you reached the glass you could see why. There were smears of blood on the glass that you could see as soon as you’d walk in to the room and you had feared that the girls had gotten ahold of another one of your coworkers until you reached the glass. There was more blood than you ever would have seen from a human and on the ground past the window you could see chunks of flesh. A bit beyond that you could see where the gore had come from, half of her body sticking out from the brush. Even with the blood and the missing flesh you could see enough of what was left of her to know that it had been Frost.

What little hope you had for this ‘attraction’ died with Frost. Breeding two of them had been meant as a countermeasure in case one didn’t survive. It also helped to keep one from becoming too isolated, to give them at least that one companion. You didn’t know what had caused Ivory to kill her sister, whether she was being territorial or just to show that she could. You couldn’t make yourself trust in this, and how could you after everything you’d seen here. The lab still insisted it didn’t matter what else Ivory was made of and that set off alarm bells more than anything. How could it not matter what she was made of when she was doing these things? None of the other carnivores on the island had ever behaved like this, none of them had ever been this violent. Not even the raptors and they probably had the worst reputation.

You’d worked for a time at the raptor paddock, it required constantly paying attention, especially when you were near the paddock itself. The raptors were smarter than some people could be and they knew it, they knew how to trick someone in to thinking that they were safe. You’d been there when someone got too close to the gate, you had seen the damage they could and would inflict if anyone underestimated them. You had even had the misfortune of seeing what happened when you didn’t pay attention on the catwalks. Even still, they weren’t indiscriminant killers. They attacked for a reason and usually it was getting too close to their territory or doing something to offend the pack. It was a delicate balance with them and you were grateful that they had handlers that understood that.

Until Frost and Ivory, you had considered the raptor pack the scariest animals on the island just on that basis. If the T-Rex got loose, it was a big animal, easy to find and it was pretty much common knowledge that it had a hard time seeing you if you didn’t move. The raptors could hunt you down for miles, they were small enough to avoid such easy detection and not even doors could stop them from what you’d heard. They worked together and that was absolutely something to be afraid of, thinking that it was okay because you could see them and suddenly another was right next to you. But they were nothing compared to Indominus.

There were times your girls had reminded you of some of the others that you had worked with, times they seemed to remind you uncomfortably of the raptors. Like when they’d realized where the food came from or when Ivory had distracted one of the other handlers and Frost came in and nearly took his arm off. They didn’t see like a T-Rex either, even standing still they could sense your thermal radiation. It all combined to make them terrifying, which you guessed was a good thing if that’s what they were going for.

But now it was just Ivory, so big that she was being fed by crane and if the veterinarians hadn’t assured you that she was fine you would have been concerned about what health effects such rapid growth could have on her. She responded to the sound of your voice, when the system chose to work and not be breaking up every few words. By respond you didn’t mean that she responded to a command but you knew she heard you, that she knew who you were. It was like she remembered those first moments of her life, remembered when she made you bleed and the sound of your voice when you told the lab team that it was okay. She always gave a sign that she heard you, moved in the brush, broke a branch, something. At no point did she take to any sort of command, even feeding time she took at her leisure. They could’ve lowered the crane a hundred times a day but you could never tell which time she was going to go for the food.

When she was young and still with her sister Ivory had always been the rambunctious one but now she seemed to have taken on some of her sister’s traits. She seemed to understand that waiting and assessing the situation gave her the best odds of things turning out to her favor but there were still those moments when the veneer slipped and it was the same chaotic Ivory. The same currently forty foot long Ivory that no one even knew at what point she’d be fully grown. Maybe if you would have known just how badly this was going to turn out you would have been a bit more satisfied just being an assistant handler at other paddocks and not so determined to make it work as the lead at this one.

It was three weeks until the exhibit opened and things were understandably hectic. Mr. Masrani’s visit did nothing to alleviate that, insisting to Claire that she should get Owen to come take a look at the paddock. You’d needed to keep yourself from scoffing when Claire tried to throw in her jab that Owen just thought he was smarter than the raptors. You’d have liked to have seen her try to get anything done with the pack. It did bring you a little bit of comfort, the idea of Owen assessing the paddock for vulnerabilities. He’d always done a good job keeping the girls contained, what he knew from that could be helpful. While you waited for Claire to come back with Owen you opted to step out for a bit, pop home to get something to drink and clear your head.

Much like Owen lived outside the park and generally nearer to the raptor paddock, you had taken a page from his book and had your living arrangements moved out closer to the Indominus paddock at least until everything was settled. It was just easier in case any trouble arose at the paddock, you’d be close enough to get there quickly and not need to come all the way from the other side of the park. The break away from the paddock did little to ease your mind and you knew that you couldn’t just stay there. As uncomfortable as your massive responsibility made you, you ought to be there for this.

Maybe if you'd have been a bit quicker getting back it could have been avoided. At the very least maybe you could have convinced Owen not to go inside Ivory’s paddock, reminded the paddock supervisor what tended to happen when people went in that paddock. It was just a malfunction of the system and by no means should anyone go inside that paddock unless there was absolutely no doubt that Ivory wasn’t in it. Because Ivory was most certainly still in her paddock, biding her time and waiting for the best possible moment to make a snack of the three men. You pulled in just in time to hear the screams. When you got out of the car to approach the paddock you didn’t expect to see the gate opening. One jerk of the head from Owen was all it took to have you diving under the crane vehicle with him.

It was the only time you’d been this close to her since she was hatched. After they’d nearly taken the arm of another handler, after she ate her own sister, nothing could have made you get in the paddock with her. Now she was out in the open and the only think keeping her from eating you right then and there was the vehicle and Owen’s quick thinking. At that moment you couldn’t begin to imagine just how much damage she was going to inflict, you were too distracted with your gratitude that you’d escaped death for the time being.

“What the hell is that thing?” Owen questioned, herding you to your car and taking the keys from you.

“Part T-Rex, I don’t know what else they won’t tell me.” The look he shot you said more than any words ever could have.

“You’re working with this thing and you don’t even know what it is! Did you see what it just did?!”

“It isn’t the first time, when they were younger they almost took the arm off one of the other handlers,” You admitted. You felt stupid for this whole thing, like everything that Owen had ever taught you about not underestimating the animals you worked with had just gone out the window. You thought you were ready for this responsibility and it was becoming painfully clear that you were wrong.

“They?” There was a sudden and brief flash of panic in his eyes.

“They hatched two. Frost hatched first, she was always the calmer one, and bigger. She waited, check things out before she acted. Ivory was always less controlled. From the moment she hatched she was drawing blood,” You said shakily, subconsciously rubbing one of the scars she’d given you. “Then one morning I get a call that I needed to get over here and I just thought that one of them was sick or that they’d gotten a hold of someone again. I get there and there’s blood on the glass and all over the paddock and part of Frost’s body was sticking out through the brush. By the time Ivory was done there wasn’t even enough left of her sister to warrant risking a trip in to the paddock.” It didn’t seem to put Owen at any greater ease knowing that a second Indominus wasn’t about to burst out of the paddock.

“How bad?” You could tell by the way he was looking at you that he knew exactly what you implied about Ivory drawing blood. He wouldn’t let it drop, you knew him plenty well enough to know that. Your hands were still shaking from the ordeal as your fingers worked to undo the buttons on your outer shirt. Owen pushed it aside before you had the chance. He couldn’t see all the scarring, most of it was hidden by the shirt you wore underneath. You hadn’t necessarily ever felt ashamed of your scars before but something about the way his fingers traced the scars he could see made you feel that maybe they were something to be ashamed of. You jumped when Owens hand slid under your shirt, searching until he found some of the other scars.

“Owen,” You started, prepared to find some rationalization for any of this. Some way to make it seem like you weren’t completely out of your mind.

“She did that right after she was hatched?” Even with his blind exploration he hadn’t found all of the scars. In another situation you might’ve showed him, like he’d shown you scars that his girls had given him when they were still small enough to be handled, but now wasn’t the time or place to take your shirt off.

“They thought that physical interaction from the start would help foster a relationship, like it did with you and the girls. Except Ivory didn’t like being held and she started getting antsy and started climbing me.”

“So they figure that hey, one of them only could have killed their handler, lets just keep this going. See how high we can get the body count.”

“Owen!”

“Don’t defend them, just don’t. In case you didn’t notice, that thing almost just killed us both and it just killed two of your coworkers. They didn’t care when that thing gave you those scars and they don’t care now. They didn’t even care enough to tell you what that thing is made of before they threw you in with it!” He was right, you knew he was. You’d had the same concern at the start, that they wouldn’t say exactly what they used to make Indominus. The way the girls behaved had always made you uncomfortable, fearful in a way that you’d never been around any other animal at the park. Now you knew why that foreboding feeling always sat in your guy, now you knew what would happen if Ivory ever got out.

“I know that! You don’t think that I knew they didn’t care how dangerous these things were? I’ve seen what they could do from inside their paddock, I warned them that they couldn’t be controlled and they didn’t care. The only reason there was a crane to feed them was because most of the other people working here threatened to quit because it was too dangerous and even then they didn’t care. But none of that matters right now! We need to go before she decides to come back.”

“You think she will?” Owen questioned as you both climbed in the car.

“She likes to explore, when they moved the pair in to the paddock the first thing she did was investigate an area and then come back to where she started until she’d explored the entire paddock. If she sticks to that pattern she’ll check the area out for a while and then stop back here. Go for the park, I don’t think she’ll have headed that way.”

“That’s the plan, get to control and find out what the hell they put in this thing and take it down before it kills anyone else.”

“They’re going to have to kill her, they’re never going to bring her in alive.” The thought was more disappointing than it was painful. You’d had such high hopes for the girls before they hatched, hopes that just kept disappearing as time went on. It made you a bit envious of Owen, you’d always hoped that having your own dinosaurs would be like it was with Owen and the pack. With something so large it probably wouldn’t listen to you but it was so vastly different than what you expected and you just wished it could have been more like expected.

“At least you understand that. You know you’re always welcome to come back to the girls.” Same old Owen, always knowing what to say to make you feel a little better about a situation. It was something you could consider, going back to the raptors. Even if you thought they could bring Ivory back alive, to the paddock that couldn’t contain her with the currently destroyed gate, you knew you wouldn’t come back as her handler. You wanted nothing more to do with it.

"We'll see, maybe I'll get lucky and they won’t try to pin this on me and fire me to save their own asses.”

“I’m offended Y/N, thinking that I’d let them get away with trying to blame you.”

“I’m not really worried about job security right now babe, I just want to don’t want to see anyone else get hurt.” You felt his hand close around yours but neither of you removed your view from the road ahead. It calmed you at least, the contact giving you some sense of grounding, a sense of security. Owen was always good for that, keeping everyone grounded and making them feel safe. If you’d have had to choose anyone to be in this mess with it would without a doubt be Owen.

You couldn’t figure out why you’d believed that they would actually go after Ivory with lethal force. On a good day you didn’t think they could have taken her with stun rifles and nets and today was certainly not a good day. What Owen had said before about the body count was resonating with you and you were starting to wonder what it was going to take to make them understand that what it had cost them to create Indominus wasn’t worth what it would cost if they didn’t kill it. None of them had believed how dangerous Ivory was until it was right in front of them in gruesome detail. For now you were going to stick with Owen, figure out what to do next. Even if you couldn’t control her, you still felt responsible for Ivory, for what she did. You still felt like you needed to see this through.

Planning was put on hold when Claire appeared in the lobby. It made the immediate plan to get her nephews. You could only imagine what she had to be feeling, having her family, the two boys that she was responsible for, in such a dangerous situation. She knew as well as you did that Owen was the best chance at getting the boys in before Ivory got to them. Just like Zach and Gray were Claire’s responsibility, you considered Ivory yours and you weren’t going to let them go out anywhere she might be without you. You may not be able to control her or get her to do anything but acknowledge you but she was still your responsibility.

“We’ll find them Claire. Just a quick trip in to the valley to pick them up and then we’ll be right back at the park. But you need to stay calm.” Telling Claire to calm down wasn’t exactly helping to calm her down. Since the three of you had left the park she had tried calling her nephews more than once but they weren’t answering. The situation wasn’t helped by the herd of dead Apatosaurus, definitely not helped by that. It unnerved Claire and it unnerved you to see what Ivory had done, just for the hell of it. No. You had to stop thinking of her as Ivory, as your dinosaur, your charge. She wasn’t any of that, she was a monster, a killing machine that needed to be stopped because she clearly wasn’t going to stop her rampage without intervention.

These girls, this herd, they were something to you. You had worked with them, you had watched them operate as a herd and as a family unit and now they were dead, these sweet beautiful girls. You tried to hold out hope that you were going to find the boys alive but after this you weren’t so sure. If Indominus could do this much damage to such large animals, you didn’t think that a gyrosphere would be very much difficulty for her…it.

“Hey, you okay?” Owen asked quietly, softly grasping your wrist as you moved back to the 4x4.

“I’ll be fine, we should get going and find the boys.” It wasn’t a discussion you wanted to have right then. You appreciated that he knew you well enough to think to check on how you were doing after seeing one of your old herds slaughtered. But it wasn’t the time to talk about your feelings, there were still two boys out there that needed saving. You’d try and keep some wishful thinking, get some drinks with Owen later and bemoan your loss. Just like old times, go to Margaritaville and have a good time, remind yourself to never agree to be handler for some experiment again. Hell, maybe you’d even take Owen up on his offer and come back to the raptor paddock, at least with them you knew what you were getting.

Hope was a hard thing to keep when things just kept going more downhill. As you suspected the gyrosphere was nothing against Indominus any more than Ankylosaurs were. But the only blood was from the dead dinosaur and some around where Owen pulled part of an Indominus tooth. It wouldn’t have slowed her down any, she grew back teeth nearly as quickly as she lost them. But there were footprints and no more blood to be found. You had been near certain that Claire was going to absolutely use it but to your and Owen’s surprise she channeled her near hysteria in to determination.

Determination didn’t help much when you managed to be just a few steps behind that boys and barely a few in front of Indominus. If there would have been time you would have loved to explore the visitor’s center from the old park but it seemed that no sooner than you reached it you were hiding again. This time no amount of gasoline could have helped you, Ivory was on to you and using Frost’s old tricks of biding her time to play with you. She gave the three of you just enough time to think she was moving on before shoving the remaining jeep forward and bursting through the old roof. Not one to stand around and wait to be eaten, you ran like hell. You knew she could easily outrun you but you were going to put up one hell of a fight and at least in the trees she’d be slowed down.

True to how she’d always been, Ivory was easily distracted. The noise of a helicopter was new and interesting than the humans she could just hunt down again. In return, the three of you also followed the sound of the helicopter until you reached a high ledge overlooking the aviary. Even bullets didn’t seem to deter her as she crashed through the aviary, pterosaurs fleeing from the intruder. As the aviary emptied you all ran, diving for cover and waiting until the coast was clear to run for the nearest road. While Claire answered her phone you and Owen promptly commandeered a vehicle, yelling for Claire to get in.

Once you reached the park you grabbed a stun rifle and joined the fray. You focused on the task at hand, shot down anything that got to close to a person and tried to keep a look out for the boys even though you didn’t know what they looked like. Hopefully Zara had gotten them inside but unfortunately it wasn’t exactly easy to try and search when you had winged dinosaurs coming at you from all sides. You probably would have stayed there shooting until you ran out of rounds if you hadn’t heard Owen calling for you to get a move on. You were relieved to see that Claire had found her nephews and more than happy to stick with her and Owen. She may live her life in an office but Claire had shown that she could more than hold her own.

The plan had been to make for control, stay in a safe place away from all this chaos. That planned changed after Claire’s phone call with Lowery. That turned the raptor paddock in to the new plan, certainly not the reason for returning that you’d been imagining. Owen was on the war path and you were just fine with setting him loose on Hoskins, not that it changed anything. You had a choice of your own to make, not that it took much consideration. You probably could have remained safely at the paddock with Claire and the boys but that sense of responsibility over Ivory reared its ugly head and found you insisting on coming along. After your encounters just today with Ivory, the idea of trekking in to the jungle on an ATV surrounded by raptors wasn’t something that registered very high on your fear rating. At least they seemed to remember you fairly well and were more focused on their hunt than the chance for a quick meal first.

There had been a very good reason that Frost and Ivory had often made you think of the raptors so frequently and Owen had no problem voicing what you’d written off as nonsense. Suddenly whether or not your aim was going to be up to par wasn’t such a concern. It was terrifying that a rocket hardly phased Ivory, and just as terrifying that the raptor pack was loose and wild. You knew it was stupidity for InGen to start moving further towards where Ivory had retreated, even glued to Owen’s side you knew you weren’t really safe from raptor attack. They were too fast to avoid, too smart to hide from and you hoped to god that sticking with Owen would help if one of them appeared.

You bumped in to Owen when the stopped suddenly, following his gaze until you saw Charlie in the grass. Just as quickly as you caught sight of her you were thrown back, landing with a thud next to Owen and staring at the smoldering grass where Charlie had just been. You were both quick to scramble back to your feet, running through the trees to find that InGen had taken off and left only the motorcycle. You couldn’t be sure where Delta and Echo were but you saw Blue trying to dig her way in to a log, distracted by the sound of the bike and Owen’s whistle before he took off with you clinging to his back and hoping to higher powers that you didn’t get eaten.

By the time you reached the park you would be happy if you never had to get on a bike with Owen again, the combination of being thrown by the blast and the ride through the island making your legs feel like jello. You just needed to make it a little while longer and you’d be safe and on your way somewhere that wasn’t full of things trying to kill you, or might have been if you hadn’t decided to stop for the abandoned lab. You finally had your answers about Ivory, about all of this. You felt a small level of pity for her, she never really had the chance to be anything more than a killing machine, she’d been engineered that way from the start. All of the electronic malfunctions had been her, everything they’d spliced in to her genes that let her hide from the thermals and foul up the communications whenever she was near them.

If you hadn’t stopped you never would have heard all of that, but you also would have made it to the secure control room without a run in with Delta and without witnessing her tearing in to Hoskins. You could have avoided having to run right back outside and in to Blue and Echo and having Delta come back up from behind. And yet they didn’t attack, they still remembered who their real alpha was and that was something. You knew better than to try the same thing when Ivory showed up, there was no recognition in her eyes when she saw you, no recollection of the fact that you’d been there since she hatched. She just threw Blue as if she was nothing at all. When Delta and Echo’s attack gave you the opening to run you took it, cursing Owen for thinking that the rifle was going to do anything at that point and wishing he’d have taken cover with the rest of you.

You didn’t believe Claire for a second when she said everything would be fine, but you stayed with the boys and hoped for a miracle anyway. Anything at all at this point just so that you all made it out of this. A miracle was in no hurry, letting you huddle in a corner of the stand trying to avoid the claws that were reaching in to try and drag anything out. You knew the roar that came out of seemingly nowhere, the roar that pulled Ivory’s attention away from you all. You escaped from the stand in time for it to be smashed under the T-Rex and for Blue to come saving the day again. Watching the Mosasaur come out of the water to drag Ivory in to the lagoon with her was a surreal sight at best but it was over. Ivory was gone, you were all alive and it was over. But it was a cold and hollow victory after everything you’d lost, after the people you’d watched die and dinosaurs that you’d cared for so much. Watching Blue run off in to the night was like watching all the dreams this place had formed just drift away in to nothing.

There was a much brighter lining than you realized as your group drug themselves to control and your waiting ride off the island. Brighter than the new friend you’d found in Claire, brighter than keeping the boys safe, brighter than the ‘drinks later’ nod you and Owen shared, brighter even than seeing that Barry had made it safely off the island as well. That lining was seeing the look on faces of the boys’ parents when they saw that their sons were safe and knowing that you had helped reunite them in your own small way. It was a beautiful feeling seeing that family reunited, more than enough to get you through whatever came next.


End file.
